The two of us - such different
by Yokai2love
Summary: Jordan and Molly oneshot. An interpretation of the first scene in the opening. There they were and now they are not. 'Not anymore'. disclaimer: I do not own Oban Star Racers


Once for a while there can be a night when more than a one person is not able to sleep. Many things can cause this state: certain infuelnce of the Moon, maybe a stodgy supper, too strong coffee, overhelming feelings burning in chest or ... as in this case, thoughts about the race that is much more than just an interplanetary competition...

She couldn't sleep that night exactly for this last reason. Squirming in bed and not finding yet another position, effectively took away her will for sleep, though she was still tired. With a sigh of irritation, Molly looked around her small room looking for any source of time-measure. The night was in the middle, that was for sure.

With a shoes put on her toes she stealthily walked out of the room and headed downstairs to the hangar. She hoped that a look and a touch on the beautiful Whizzing Arrow would somehow calm her down.

Surroundings were oddly quiet, not counting the distance snores of Jordan, but that was a minor thing.

In the large hangar the Team's 'precious baby' was standing in peace and the soft starlight beaming through the roof was embracing the cold steel. Molly could swear that the Arrow would suddenly snore quietly and then continue to slightly move up and down in her dream-breathing.

She approached the star-racer and walked around it. Her thoughts went back to the memory of her mother. She remembered a slim and tall figure with a long, shiny, pink hair, walking around her ship before and after every race Molly could recall. It was as if it was a part of her family. The best relative she could have been partnered with. She had to check on it; had to look after this smooth metal as if it could broke in any minute. Just like a body of a newborn baby. Very big and noisy baby.

With this thought, Eva smiled, though her eyes became a bit teary.

"Oh, mom. Do you know how much I miss you?" - she muttered, sighing.

She reached and caressed the cold, hard body of the sleeping reactor. The machine that was her little oversized baby. Not her... The Team's as a whole. Just as she started to form in her mind a little picture of the Earth Team as a weird, somehow dysfunctional family, she caught a sight of a silhouette with a corner of her eye. She looked up at the balcony and recognized the soldier partner of her own. He was just standing there, leaning against the banister, watching her. When their looks met, he rose his right hand and saluted her with a greeting manner of two fingers. Molly answered with a wave and calm smile. It was surprising that he was so quiet. How long could have he been standing there, anyway? And why? Jordan was the last person she could suspect of having sleeping problems.

- 'Night, Molly. - he spoke quietly but still his voice almost echoed in the stillness of the hangar.

- I take it as a 'hello'. - she responsed with the same manner. Then looked as he stood straight, giggling, and started to approach the stairs.

- Sure it is. - he said, going down. Molly spotted fluffy slippers on his feet and she realized why he hadn't made any sound earlier.

It was somehow funny. Jordan could act as a tough-guy, a really hot-headed, brash guy, but trully he was just an average boy, sometimes childish, another time even charming. Or cute. Once at night Molly had mistaken the rooms and entered into Jordan's. Good thing he had been sleeping. As she realized where she'd went, quickly backed off with embarrasement. But she peeked into again, just for curiosity. And she saw this usually impetuous, tall gunner-boy, curled in an embryonic position, clinging to his pillow like a little boy hugs his teddy-bear. It had been somehow uplifting view. It wasn't only she, who hides her true nature, really.

She smiled to herself, but still looking on Jordan's feet. He saw this and his face expressed a bit of uneasiness but he refused to ask about her thoughts about this.

- So, what's up? - he asked, at last, when he stood beside her. She looked into his eyes.

- Well - she began - it was you who appeared just like that. I should've asked you: 'what's up' - and she added with a smirk - Gunner-boy?

He exposed a little nervous chuckle, rubbing back of his neck. _His cute nature, right? Man, he's so likeable, really!_

- It may sound unbelieveable, but I couldn't sleep.

Her previous thoughts about him previewed through Molly's head. She looked away, still hanging her hand on the reactor.

- _It does sounds like that!_ - she wanted to say, but instead she sighed and stated with a calm voice: I know... It's getting harder, isn't it?

Jordan didn't responded at once. He mused a bit, observing her. Her voice was mildly sad, he thought. Why it was as if she become a different person in only a few hours? It must have been because of the night. In darkness, people's thoughts and feelings are more eager to be revealed. He learned about it at a one night when he was the child who was comforting their mother, when their father had been claimed to be gone...

Molly was a really ambiguous person. During the day she was strong, determined, 'little' bossy, sometimes insupportable and very stubborn. At night, there was she, as if been turned upside-down. Delicate, even vulnerable. Pretty sad. But more willing to be cheered up. Uplifted. At that time she needed a hand, a shoulder; she needed a heart that would understand.

That, what Jordan thought she was.

And he could understand it completely.

- Yeah, somehow. - He spoke after a minute and got Molly's full attention. He smiled widely. - But it will be fine! Look how far we've got. And we'll get even further, you'll see! - he changed a bit his expression and placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently. His eyes were seaching for hers, conveing a reassuring sparkles. - You ARE a great pilot. Together we can just make it. Right, partner?

His words meant to her more than anything she'd heard. She was grateful, pleased, nicely assured, complimented. How different than normally they both were just at that very moment. She could have never expected him telling her such heart-warming sentences. And HE could have never dared to think she could have done something like she did -

With a heart beating very fast, she closed the distance between them and wrapped her ams around his torso, pressing her cheek to his chest. After a moment of surprise, he melted, embracing her as well, taking a deep breath.

He would never forget the scent of her hair.

Even after all those years, he haven't found any scent on Oban that smells so sweetly and beautifully.

That actually has a meaning.

That brings so much memories and feelings.

Because none of them is connected with HER.

And won't be.

Not anymore.

The both of them - so different. Now and ever.


End file.
